Barney's Birthday Fun! (1993)
Barney's Birthday Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was of the released in April 27, 1993. Plot After singing "Look out the window", the kids have Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Tina and Min also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Germany and Thailand respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy teaches Barney that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for Tosha and Shawn to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Gibel, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Derek *Min *Kathy *Tina *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (guest appearance) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (guest appearance) Barney's Birthday (2010 video ) # barney home video logo # Pillow pets commercial # Disney dvd logo # The menu # The show # Brushpets commercial # Dream lites commercial # glow pets commercial Songs *Barney Theme Songs *Look out the window *Seven days *you can count on me *The airplane song *Castles so high *Baby Bumblebee *i'm Mother goose *The friendship song *A camping we will go *s'mores *Silly sounds *My family's just right for me *I love you Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *This second episode of the 1992-1993 Barney Home Video musical arrangements, first was " Barney live" (March 23, 1992). *The Season 2 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "My Party With Barney". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from " Meet Derek!". *This is the fifth time no one says goodbye at the end. *To date, this is the first Barney cast reunion *I Love You was previously used in Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Barney in Outer Space, but this time in this version, the pitch is higher in the last verse. *Shawn sings "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special. *"s'mores." is revealed to be Shawn's favorite song. *Pictures from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, I Just Love Bugs, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Be a Friend, A Camping We Will Go!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Grandparents Are Grand! and Campfire Sing-Along are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References from Be a Friend! are mentioned. *Due to the print date before Season 1 aired in January 3, 1993. Tosha's Photo Album Barneysmagicalmusicaladventure.jpg Ijustlovebugs.jpg 20111223184653!51SCJWQPEPL_SL500_AA280_.jpg 20120317010056!Beafriend.jpg 20120317012215!Acampingwewillgo.jpg 20120317030442!Thedentistmakesmesmile.jpg 20120317020725!Grands_are_grand.PNG 20130406152630!Campfiresingalong.jpg Category:Birthday Special Category:No Goodbye